


只有你

by RainPavilion



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainPavilion/pseuds/RainPavilion
Summary: 旧文补档，原发布时间2017.10.21于cicim8jl.lofter.com，可能与原作情节不符TAG规则：零凛有恋爱情节→只打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu；亲情向为主→同时打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu和Sakuma Rei&Sakuma Ritsu本文为长生不老吸血鬼设定，几十年后的故事，角色死亡预警
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 5





	只有你

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档，原发布时间2017.10.21于cicim8jl.lofter.com，可能与原作情节不符  
> TAG规则：零凛有恋爱情节→只打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu；亲情向为主→同时打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu和Sakuma Rei&Sakuma Ritsu  
> 本文为长生不老吸血鬼设定，几十年后的故事，角色死亡预警

朔间零参加了衣更真绪的葬礼。

会场不是很大，来者大多是衣更的后代，有着标志性的酒红色头发。他们沉着脸色冷淡地向彼此打招呼，进行几句必要的交流。有些人向朔间零投来了好奇的眼神，但更多将他无视，只当他是出于好奇进来张望的陌生人。

真伤人啊，他本来还想好了说辞，如果真的有人来问他和衣更真绪是什么关系，他就说自己的奶奶曾经是衣更真绪的狂热粉丝。来者或许会笑道，有您这样孝顺的孙子，您的奶奶一定很幸福吧。但是，看看这几个分散在会场的周围、心不在焉的孩子，他们当中有几个知道自己的祖父——或者是曾祖父——六十年前曾经是顶级偶像之一呢？

就像现在也再没有人记得偶像朔间零、偶像朔间凛月一样，即使他们的容貌相比六十年前并无改变。

衣更真绪葬礼的消息来源于发达的社交网络。这年代的社交网络是个神奇的东西，能从不知道什么角落疙瘩里找出你和某个人有过什么联系，然后在他去世的时候给你推送一条消息：您的旧友/校友XXX于X月X日因XXX去世，他的葬礼将于X月X日X时在XXX举行……不只是衣更真绪的，这几年去世的高中友人还有羽风薰、斋宫宗、日日树涉……真是太无情了，本来他还可以在茶余饭后妄想，这些友人会不会还在什么地方快乐地活着，享受着各自的人生，偶尔也想起自己这个老朋友。可这一切都在推送来讣告的那一刻画上了句号。这些短命的人类再也没有活着的可能性了。

所以朔间零不喜欢参加旧友的葬礼。不过今天他不是为衣更真绪而来的——本来他们的联系也并不密切——他是为了找凛月而来的。而正像他预想的那样，凛月冷着脸站在前面的一个角落里。朔间零正在纠结要不要上前去叫他，凛月突然转过头盯着零。

这对零来说是个再明显不过的信号了。他快步走到对方身边，轻声唤他：“凛月。”

“你都不来找我。”

凛月说得毫无波澜，朔间零却听出一股委屈的味道。这是莫须有的指控，五年前凛月离家出走简直人间蒸发，零到处托人打听才知道他在南方的某个机场露过面，但之后也没有进一步消息了。

不过零还是很乖地说：“对不起。”

凛月叹了口气。他们安静了很久，直到衣更真绪的遗体被推去火化。凛月没有跟上衣更的亲属去送青梅竹马最后一程，他站在原地目送棺材消失，然后转过头对零说，我们回家吧。

凛月坐进副驾驶座的时候朔间零简直觉得自己在做梦，而接下来的事更让他觉得受宠若惊。弟弟以一种很自然的姿态把头靠到了他的肩上，柔软的头发蹭到了他的脖颈里，压到他腿上的手略微有点凉。

“好久没有和哥哥一起出席葬礼了呢。”

“是因为吾辈从来都不去吧。”

“哥哥只参加过小~英的葬礼呢。”

天祥院英智的讣告不是社交网络告诉他的，他去世的时候才四十几岁，社交网络还没有这么人性化呢。是莲巳敬人打电话来告诉他的。毕业后大家一起在娱乐圈打拼，也再不记得什么昔日恩怨，那天几乎所有和他同时期的梦之咲校友都来了，就连曾经非常记恨他的斋宫宗和月永雷欧都由于受过天祥院财阀的照顾，前来哀悼。

“啊啊，那个时候很多人都很惊讶呢，吾等居然是真的吸血鬼什么的。”

“小~英看到大家这么混乱的场面一定很高兴吧。”

“天祥院君在凛月心中到底是什么个形象啊。”

凛月就笑了，并且很可爱地把头埋进了朔间零的胸前。零抚摸着凛月的头发，好像回到了七十年以前。

“哥哥。”凛月说，“哥哥，零。小~零。”

这是在跟他撒娇呢。

有的时候朔间零会想，大家都是第一次做吸血鬼，第一次长生不老，为什么凛月就是比他不能适应呢，就因为他是哥哥吗？这完全没什么道理。在漫长的时光中他们理应只有彼此，但是凛月不这么觉得。他把回忆和精力都分给了青春期的朋友们，尽管他们只会在他的生命里存在那么百分之一。

一般人把不过百年的生命分给许多要做的事，对他们而言的青春只有那么十几年。但对吸血鬼来说不是这样的，他们的青春可以有百年之长。可凛月固执地以为自己的青春和那些人一样只有十几年。然后他用剩下的几十年本该属于朔间零的时间，去做那个已经延续不下去的偶像梦。

多不公平啊，明明大家各自有自己的人生，而你的人生本来是属于我的。

朔间零拍拍凛月的脸颊。“该回去了，凛月。”

凛月抬起脸，眼中闪着泪光。

零舍不得看他这幅样子，闭上眼睛给了弟弟一个轻柔的吻。

“回去吧。”零说。

朔间零其实是猜得出凛月去哪里的。他离家出走前一天，刚从朱樱司的葬礼回来，一个人躲进房间看了很久knights的演唱会录像。过去的视频画质用激光投影仪打出来，说不出的别扭。朔间零爬到他身边紧紧抱住他、亲吻他，第二天醒来就没有看见自己的宝贝弟弟。后来听说的凛月去的那个城市，正是knights曾经的演出地之一。

而凛月一走就是五年这点，只能理解为他在那些曾经的演出地观看了什么新生组合的演唱会吧。

汽车把他们送回了同居的屋子。门一关上，朔间零就紧紧地抱住自家弟弟，手很不老实地捏捏脸蛋摸摸腰，口里念叨着“呜呜呜吾辈的凛月终于回家了吾辈好高兴啊哦咦哦咦”。

凛月很别扭地让他摸了一会儿才表达了不满：“可以放开了吧。”

零恋恋不舍地放开手，又捧起弟弟的脸认真端详，吧唧亲了一下。“还好吾辈今天去把凛月找回来了喏。”

凛月微微别过脸躲避哥哥充满爱意的视线：“你不找我我也该回来了。”

“唔？”

“哥哥今年81岁了呢。我才不要缺席哥哥超过三分之一的生命。”

三分之一？

零仔细回忆了一下，才想起这个三分之一是哪里来的。零刚上初中的时候，要去的学校离家里和凛月的小学都很远，凛月总是哭着闹着不想让哥哥走。他抱着哥哥的手臂哭着说，哥哥一天三分之一的时间都不是凛月的了。

零拿他没办法，摸着他的头安慰他说：“哥哥剩下三分之二的时间都是凛月的哦。”

“凛月这次走了五年，之前吾辈六十二岁的时候走了四年，四十四岁的时候走了十年，凛月十八岁出道之后的七年也几乎没有见面喏……还少了一年……”

零愣住了，凛月则转过身去，一副闹别扭的样子。

朔间零苦笑着抱住了凛月：“如果吾辈活九百年的话，就要有三百年看不到凛月了，那也太寂寞了。”

凛月脸有些红了：“之后不会再去了。”

“嗯？”

“……追星。”

凛月挣脱拥抱走进厨房，留下零在原地一脸迷茫。

之后零上网搜了搜才发现，凛月消失的时候，总是有名字类似“Knights”的偶像组合在活跃。

当天晚些时候，零洗完澡，看到凛月正在整理自己抽屉里的东西。knights的周边堆满了脚边，当然，都是凛月曾经所属的knights的。

“凛月，怎么了？汝的收藏吾辈都没有动过哦。”

“恩恩，没什么……这些东西，我打算收起来了。”

“……是嘛，真是太好了喏。吾辈的凛月长大了呢~”

出乎意料地，凛月并没有反驳。他把这些东西都塞到一个纸板箱里，扔进储藏柜深处。

“家里有面粉吗？明天给你做蛋糕。”


End file.
